Blue Sky
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Eight former world saviors are celebrating their 6th years of journey


Blue Sky

Summary: Eight former world saviors planned their reunion and the sixth anniversary of their past feat.

Finished:2-8-2009

A/N: This a li'l question that've been bugging me for months. Why Raine/Refill couldn't meet the unicorn at Lake Umacy? I know It have something to do with being "pure" or not, but Raine couldn't go because she's already….or because she's too old to go? I looked up Japanese and English translations but it kept confusing me between those two. I got a lot of nasty headache because of this. Someone help me! Ah (recovered from insane condition) this is not mine except the storyline. It belongs to Namco, as all of us know and regret

Bright and clear, the weather can't be better than today. Eight former world saviors planned their reunion and the sixth anniversary of their past feat. However, the party were scattered around the world this past few days so there's a times needed for them to regroup.

Little from Iselia's outskirt, a brown haired man waited with no patience at all. He didn't see any of his companions for three months except Collete whom he had been brought along in his journey. He decided to go to Iselia, wanted to know whether one of them has arrived there.

At the same time in Iselia, a familiar red headed guy was trying to flirt with a cute girl. Despite he has been more serious and dropped his mask around his friends a bit, he still like to joke around. Something never changes.

"Well, hunny, what do you think of?"

"You sure know how to treat women, don't you?

"You see, they're the one can't resist my...Aww!"

His sentence was cut upon a kick a little girl gave him. He shot her a pouted look which she didn't care. He waved to the girl he flirted earlier, who suddenly vanished.

"My, why you did something like that?" he asked. He didn't really want to know the answer, though. The young, pigtailed girl replied wit a death glare", I don't like dad flirting with girl everywhere. Mom is waiting for you." He sighed in defeat. A second after a certain purple haired summoner stepped into the scene and laughed." I was about to came and dragged you back, maybe with a smack or two, but I see she has give you a lesson" She stared at the bluish mark at his shinbone." Let's go. Lloyd must be waiting like crazy now.

Meanwhile, Altamira's biggest corporation of the world is filled with scream. Their president decided to have a little vacation so they must work a week worth. The spoken president himself is enjoying all of them. He had gotten a lot of stress due to the ridiculous amount of papers he must read and sign everyday. Once he's done checking on his subordinates, he decided that is a good time to go. He misses the whole dangerous adventure now after being locked in his own office for weeks.

Her 'young' vice president waiting for him outside. Brought with her a box contained some presents for her friends. She now smiles more often. Many of the company's worker fell for her as her beauty shines all the time. Some of them sometimes heard being discussing something like" Where did boss found that girl" or "Boss is so lucky!" at the corridor. "All set, Regal?" she noticed when he finally shows himself. "Yes. This may be considered as unwise, but I want them to know how to work; not just shoved all to me neatly." Regal checked his watch" at this rate, we can be late. Off we go, then." They reach their Rheairds quickly.

****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~****

"Oww, sis. Come on, will ya?" Genis rolled his eyes as he failed one more time on his attempt to make her sister move from that newly discovered artifacts. The older, female version of him replied enthusiastically," Wait a minute, Genis. Can't you see this thing contains so many secrets behind?" Then she continued to examine every curve of that so-called artifact. Genis in his hardest attempt yelled," You've holding that thing for more than an hour, oh my god! Raine, remember Lloyd!" this one's successfully distract Raine;"Why wouldn't you remind me sooner, we'll late!" Genis clenched his fists in frustration," I've tried a hundred times this past thirty minutes, sis!"

****~_~_~_~_~_~_~_****

Lloyd yelled with joy when he saw six Rheairds landed in front of him", I've been expected you! Come in!" Even years has passed, he always have with him his old self as they met him first time, six years ago. Still full of vigor and as dense as ever.

They parked their Rheairds and start greeting each other.

"Long time no see!"

"Sorry, we're late! Raine's…" and

"Apologies. Something's occurred so we need to manage it before came here."

Collete giggled at their comments. Her golden hair fluttered as the wind blows. She has stepped outside from the kitchen after hearing several noises. "Hello, everyone!"

****~_~_~_~_~_~_~_****

They all burst out with laughter as they heard what happened to each other awhile before coming. "I never thought a day when you put your workers to 'hell' will come, Regal. You were always being the most rational one in the group." Genis said between his laugh. Regal replied sourly. "I need to. Usually they will hand me a pile of papers, even unsorted, saying," here's for today, boss." I mean, why I need employees to? I feel like I'm the slave instead of them." Presea smiled.

Collete, who's pouring a cup of tea, didn't notice she poured half of it to the floor." Collete, you spilled your tea", pointed Raine. Collete realized it and quickly cleaned it. Genis sighed," You're so careful with something like this. But when it comes to your attitude towards artifacts…"That time Sheena cut in. "I heard Genis was accepted to be your disciple at artifact district of imperial research institute?" Raine nodded." yes, I need someone to take care things for me as I watch the merge process of ancient studies of Tethealla and Sylvarant into one World's research Institute. The scholar is now slowly adapting. In fact, they're full of enthusiasm to find similarities and differences between two world's records. Then," Genis knew the best thing is to cut her before she continues her story any longer. He starts telling everyone what happened earlier." Imagine if you were me! I've been tried whatever things to distract her and when she finally hear me she said why I didn't tell her sooner?" Raine blushed at his statement but quickly wiped it. Lloyd commented," So professor-ish

Raine turned their topics, "Something to share, Zelos?" the one called Zelos pretended to think then blurted. "Let's see. When I'm talking to one of my hunnies, she appeared, and ruins my scene if not only blows damage to my foot. " he pointed the half asleep girl." Sheen, why you'd need to turn our little angel to a violent banshee too?" he's rewarded by twin smacks." I'm glad she didn't inherit her father stupid brain." Said Sheena, feeling annoyed, followed with laughter from the rest of group. Zelos moved closer, whispering to her ear." Well, you _**did**_ marry this stupid guy, Hun." flames covered Sheena's face.

Presea seems concerned." Something wrong? I'd lend my help if you need." Lloyd put his arms folded behind his head." I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Presea. Wow, it has been 6 years already? Time flew so fast. This year Collete and I'll turn 22. And here am I, thought it just happened yesterday." Regal grinned." I'm forty, huh? Now I'm an old man. Even Genis is 18 now." Genis cheerfully stated," It's good to become adult. People who comment about my height are no more!"

Presea silently counting." So it means I'm 34? I never thought I'll ever have so many friends for this long time." Hearing this, Genis choked and gulped." Th , thirty-four?! Oh, err, y-yeah." He calmed himself." Uh, you're still as cute as 16 years old." Presea murmured upon Genis' innocent compliment." My stopped time…if my age is distracted by my stopped time, I'm still 16. How ironic." Zelos patted Genis and then faced Presea." Now now, we can't return the hourglass so you just need to live as you're now. Sixteen are suited to you. Don't regret your lost time. Just claim it back now." Lloyd shows his confused face." You do saying something amazing every now and then aside of your usual stupid comment, Zelos." Zelos feels snapped," Are you really think yours are not as stupid, brat?"

Presea's back to her self. Belongs to this group always made her happy. She mentally noted to consider Zelos' words. Can she reclaim it? She looked around and to her curiosity, Raine didn't talk much. She found her to be writing in a somewhat thick book. "What kind of book is that?" Raine raised her head." Oh, this? I'm writing about the events three years ago. We're trying to add this in world's record. Pretty good advancement so far."

Collete suddenly remembered something. Stop giggling, she clumsily stepped on Raine's coat and fell. "Collete!" she stood up and brushes it off." I'm used of it. By the way, Lloyd, you haven't told them tonight's show!" Lloyd grinned wider." Oh yeah. I forgot. Thanks Collete! Nah, dad is gone to Altessa's for a while. He left us a stockpile of fireworks. I planned to set it up tonight for today's main show. How about it, guys?"

Genis glanced at him." Pretty good idea you have here, Lloyd. Are you sure you won't end up setting one on us?" Lloyd yelled," Who do you think I am?" Collete sat beside him." After that, you can stay a night here. We're not seeing each other for a long time. Please?" they nodded.

****~-~-~-~-~-****

They helped the preparations for the party. After a long time they experience again how good it is to work all along .After their past world regeneration they spend less and less time together. Raine and Genis was busy with ancient studies, Presea helped Regal managing his company due to retirement of George. Lezareno grew bigger and contributes many social works such as donations and rebuilt of the destroyed places or led past war's refugees to their new live. Regal is more than pleased to do them. Zelos was gained his wish to loosen his title; still, he's a noble. He freed Seles from the abbey and he gained people's trusts following his help to many villages in his way. Sheena, however, became the successful chief of Mizuho. She married Zelos three years ago upon the Ratatosk incident.

****~-~-~-~-~-****

It's a lively night. Dirk left really impressive fireworks. A new type they never seen before. As expected, Lloyd did burned Genis' topcoat, much to his dismay. Presea handed them the presents she had prepared before. A detailed wooden figurine of each of them, which she made so carefully. After a series of fireworks, Lloyd stood up and faced his companions. This one thing he wanted to say for a long time.

"Now that the world in peace, can we have an adventure together again?"

"Lloyd!"

"Come on, it'll be exciting, I promise!"

"I see no objections. We have nothing to do in common."

"If Presea goes, I go."

"My hunnies all over the world will be happy to meet me once agai…ouch!"

"The role of chief is to maintain strong bond with another. I go."

"I'd like to find more artifacts."

Lloyd turned around to the coming dawn. A new start of their path. He unsheathes his sword and pointed it toward the horizon. His eyes closed for a second.

"Onto the next journey!"

A/N: Do you feel the ending is kinda rushed? I lose the true idea. I was supposed to finish this story yesterday but thanks to the stupid electric company who shut down electricity at random times everyday. My electronics' began to complain. Graowr. Ok, to the story. This one's different from my stories before. Usually I wrote this in my journal before typing, but this one typed first. The idea won't leave me alone for ages. Sorry about Sheelos' daughter! Couldn't find good name. I almost type in Yula or Yuka and finally decided to leave it as it. Reviews are appreciated.

Yours truly,

Moonlight Melody


End file.
